Ella
by AryyMuse
Summary: One-Shot para Twilight Fanfic's Contest basado en La canción "She" de Elvis Costello. No sé por qué me animé a entrar XD. Summary completo adentro. TH. Edward's POV y un último Bella's POV. Todo tuyo Emilie L


_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía. Basada en la canción "She" de Elvis Costello._

Título: Ella

Autor: Aryy Muse

Summary: Edward está secretamente enamorado de Bella. Su mejor amiga. Después de las vacaciones de verano, ella le platica sobre alguien más y él se pone en contra logrando separarse. Uno de los dos sufre un terrible accidente y alguien muere. ¿Cómo te sentirías, si la persona a quién amas, arriesgó su vida y tú pudiste salvarla?

Pareja: Edward&Bella

Rating: M

Número de palabras: 5'513

* * *

**ELLA**

-¡Edward! –Gritó mi madre tocando la puerta de mi habitación- Hora de levantarse cariño.

Abrí los ojos con pereza y busqué a tientas mi celular. Vi la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la luz y apenas vi la hora. Seis de la mañana en punto.

Sonreí.

El gran día.

Mi último año de preparatoria comenzaba hoy. Justo hoy. Justo en el cumpleaños de _ella_.

Me levanté entusiasmado y corrí al baño a lavarme la cara. Cepillé mis dientes recordando lo mucho que la había extrañado durante todo el verano. Su familia fue a vacacionar literalmente del otro lado del país y yo me quedé aquí. Echándola de menos. Platicamos algunas veces por teléfono pero, no me bastaba con eso. Yo quería tenerla cerca de mí todo el tiempo. Ver su sonrisa, embobarme en sus gestos cuando hablaba, abrazarla…. Pero hoy terminaba la espera. Hoy daba fruto todo el dinero que gané en el empleo que tomé por todo el verano.

Hoy la tendría de vuelta conmigo.

Encendí la radio y mientras me peinaba, escuché mi dedicatoria.

-¡Muy buenos días a todos nuestros radioescuchas! Hoy es lunes veintitrés de agosto. Inicio de semana, inicio de clases también ¿Qué tal el calorcito aquí en Forks? Rico, ¿no? –rió el locutor, y yo con él-. Bueno, comenzamos nuestra programación con una dedicatoria muy especial. A ver… dice aquí: "Un saludo a Isabella Swan que hoy cumple diecisiete hermosos años, de parte de Edward Cullen que dice que la quiere mucho y que es la niña más linda que sus ojos hayan visto". El saludo viene con una canción así que ahorita la ponemos. Bueno pues, muchas felicidades a esta nena, que se la pase bonito y que reciba muchos regalos. Los dejamos con un tema de Elvis Costello que se llama _She._

Comencé a cantar la canción mientras limpiaba mis zapatos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era su canción favorita. Y además, era perfecta para ella. Estaba seguro de que escucharía mi saludo. En su casa siempre escuchaban la radio por las mañanas y esa era justo su estación favorita.

La canción terminó y me puse a juntar los globos de helio que había comprado para ella y la caja adornada que escondía su regalo. No soy un experto en chicas; tengo que aceptar que mi mamá tuvo mucho que ver en esto.

Ya era hora de irme y mi madre ayudó a meter los globos al auto.

-A veces pienso que estas demente. –dijo mamá cuando cerró la puerta trasera.

-¿Por? –pregunté fingiendo no saber.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-La amas, ¿verdad?

-Demasiado. –admití con voz baja y me sentí nervioso.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya, vete. No querrás llegar tarde, ¿o sí?

Sonrió y me encaminé a besar su frente.

Por fin llegué a la escuela.

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en grupitos. No identifiqué algunos y supuse que serían de nuevo ingreso.

Estaba tan concentrado buscándola a ella, que no me percate de que todo mundo se quedaba mirándome. Bueno, a mí no. Si no al arreglo de globos que llevaba.

Pasé por el portón de la entrada y vi a lo lejos a su grupito de amigas.

Y en medio estaba ella.

Sonriendo como siempre. La noté algo diferente. Y conforme me acerqué supe que era.

Su piel blanca se veía ligeramente bronceada. Y llevaba el pelo lacio en vez de llevar sus ondas de siempre.

Varias amigas y amigos se acercaban a ella para abrazarla. Supongo que a felicitarla. O simplemente por saludarse después de casi dos meses de vacaciones.

Se veía hermosa. Sería imposible pero, me atrevería a decir que más hermosa de lo normal. Era ella la única persona que tenía mi corazón. Ella ejercía un poder sobre mí que aún no podía explicarme. Ella era la razón de mi felicidad y la causa de mis suspiros. Sólo ella.

Una de sus amigas de otro grupo que no recuerdo su nombre, me vio y llamó su atención señalándome con un dedo.

Ella volteó hacía mi y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción. Se cubrió la boca con sus manos y pude ver una enorme sonrisa entre ellas. Sentí esponjarme como pavorreal de pura satisfacción por lograr provocar eso en ella.

Me apresuré hasta quedar frente a ella. Sus ojos desprendían ternura y me sentí más enamorado que nunca.

-Edward, es, eso es…. –balbuceó.

Sus amigas comenzaron a rodearnos y casi tiemblo.

-Sí. Es para ti. –sonreí hasta que casi me dolió la quijada.

Extendí sus regalos hacia ella y los tomó aún viendo mis ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa. –susurré.

Ella se puso de perfil para entregarle los regalos a su mejor amiga y después, casi en el mismo instante, brincó hacia mí.

Me abrazó fuertemente y yo se lo devolví gustoso. Mi cara quedó cerca de su cuello y pude oler su delicioso perfume. Como a lavanda o algo aún mejor. Comenzó a reír y yo la imité.

Se separó de mí y tocó una de mis mejillas.

-Muchas gracias Edward. –dijo emocionada- Eres el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido.

Oh sí, lo olvidaba.

Ella, la persona más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra, y de quién estaba perdidamente enamorado… era mi mejor amiga.

Y como pasaba cada vez que ella mencionaba la palabra "amigo" para referirse a mí, pasé saliva y me mordí la lengua antes de decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella. Pero, algún día se lo diría.

Creo.

Entramos a clases y todo mundo la felicitaba. Todos admirando mi regalo. Y ella me miraba con un "_gracias" _tatuado en sus ojos y sonrisa.

La sonrisa más hermosa debo decir.

En clase de física, el maestro nos ordenó juntarnos en binas para resolver unos problemas. En mi pecho revolotearon mariposas cuando ella, sin dudar, volteó hacía mí y mencionó que sería mi compañera.

-¡Oh Edward! Tengo que contarte tantas cosas. –dijo emocionada mientras movía su mesa banco junto al mío.

-Me imagino. –le contesté con una sonrisa.

-¡Adivina qué!

Yo solo levanté las cejas, incitándola a que continuara.

-Conocí a alguien. –suspiró.

Supuse que mi cara se había deformado por la noticia, por lo que, carraspeé la garganta y hablé.

-Pero, es como, pasajero ¿no? estando tan lejos…

-¡Eso es lo cool! Él es de aquí de Forks. –sonrió.

-Oh….

-Si no quieres saberlo sólo dímelo Edward.

-No, yo… quiero saber. Eres mi amiga. Cuéntame.

El hecho de que ella me contará de alguien más, y con esa felicidad dibujada en el rostro, dolía.

Dolía como una patada de mula en los genitales.

Incluso preferiría eso.

Pero ella era mi amiga. Bueno, más o menos. La verdad es que yo era para ella su mejor amigo y, eso hacen los mejores amigos ¿no?

¿Entonces?

Lo soportaré.

-Yo um, te contaré en receso. O cuando podamos estar a solas.

-¿Por qué?

-Es privado Edward. Sólo lo sabrás tú porque, bueno, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-A veces me preocupas.

-Edward…

-Está bien, en receso.

PERO. Como siempre tiene que haber un_ pero._ Salimos a receso y no nos dejaron solos. No es que Bella {sí, así le digo de cariño} fuese la más popular. No es el típico cliché de la porrista atlética y famosa. Pero tampoco es la típica nerd que se esconde debajo de las escaleras. Digamos que era un tipo de mezcla entre las dos. Las personas la conocían por ser y mostrarse tal cual era. Tan espontánea, tan expresiva, amigable, tierna, linda…

Y la lista sigue y sigue.

Una amiga de ella, Alice, se acercó cuando entramos a la cafetería.

-¡Isabella! Feliz cumpleaños. –saludó y la abrazó.

-Oh, muchas gracias. –sonrió.

-Créeme, si no hubiera sido por ese anuncio en la radio, ni me acuerdo que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Qué pena.

Michelle volteó a verme y me sonrió tiernamente.

-No te preocupes. Me felicitaste y es lo que importa.

Siguieron cuchicheando un par de cosas más y yo comencé a mirar a mí alrededor. Desesperado.

-Deberías haberlo visto. Estaba con esa tipa de tercer semestre…

Su amiga era una perica. Odiaba a las tipas así.

Dicen que las personas que hablan mucho, son las que menos cerebro tienen. Supongo que alguien debería decírselo. Pero no sería yo.

Pellizqué el brazo de Bella y ella entendió lo que quería.

-Al, debo irme. De verdad, muero de hambre y me urge comprar algo.

-Claro, ve. Ya tendremos tiempo de platicar. –le guiñó un ojo y le sonreí de puro compromiso.

Caminé un poco y después ella me alcanzó.

-Eso fue grosero.

-Lo sé. No se calla un rato.

-Me refiero a ti. –golpeó juguetonamente mi hombro y yo reí.

-Tú debes platicarme algo y ella se entromete.

Desvió la mirada e hizo como que no me escuchó.

-¿Bella?

-¿eee? ¿Qué? –preguntó distraída.

Le rodeé los ojos.

-Sólo, sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres? –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Bromeas? –reí.

Suspiró pesadamente y entendí que hablaba en serio.

-Pero tú…

-Ya no importa Edward. De verdad.

Me confundí.

Y eso me puso furioso.

Aún más porque ella ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos.

Mucho más porque antes de siquiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, llegaron mis compañeros del equipo de futbol.

-¡Ey! Edward. Tenemos junta en la sala audiovisual. Si faltas, te quedarás en la banca éste fin de semana. –dijo Jasper.

-Ya escuché, ya voy.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Bella. –dijo abrazándola y mirándome con ojos de "obsérvame idiota".

Y yo lo miré con ojos de "aléjate maldito perro".

Hace un tiempo, cuando estábamos en primer grado, él quiso andar con Bella. Pero, no funcionó. Tengo que admitir, que tuve mucho que ver.

Ahora él me molestaba robándose mi apodo.

-Gracias Jasper. –dijo Bella separándose de él.

-Tú y yo, tenemos una plática pendiente. –la señalé y ella sólo bufó.- Pórtate bien. –le dije antes de besar su frente y salir de allí.

Bella se la pasó todo el día, y los siguientes dos días evadiendo el tema y yo no quise incomodarla, por lo que lo dejé por la paz.

Por eso, me sorprendió cuando a las 4 de la tarde del miércoles, habló a mi casa.

-¿Edward?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Oh, am, ¿irás el viernes a la disco? Es para celebrar el aniversario de la escuela.

-Sí… ya te había dicho. Creo que ayer. ¡Ah! Y hoy también.

-Es verdad, yo… um…

-Suéltalo ya. No me hablaste para eso.

-Está bien. Em, ¿no hay nadie cerca de ti?

-No.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el cuarto de lavado.

-¿Estabas lavando?

-¡Habla ya Isabella! –medio grité.

Suspiró.

-Te quería hablar sobre James.

-¿Así se llama el que conociste en Arizona?

-Sí. Es él. Pff, Edward, te lo cuento a ti porque, porque no puedo confiar en nadie más. ¿Sí entiendes?

-Eso creo. Y claro que puedes confiar en mí.

-Bien. Entonces…. –se escuchaba nerviosa y yo no hacía más que querer que ella me dijera todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza-. Pues, somos como una especie de… novios. O algo así. Y él es como que, muy maduro y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Y tú te sientes cómoda con eso?

-Pues, más o menos.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Diecinueve.

-Bella….

-Déjame hablar. –pidió-. Yo, bueno él….

-¡Dime que no se atrevió a tocarte! –casi grité, conteniendo el coraje.

Si fue así, juro, aunque sea mayor que yo, que no saldrá ileso.

-¡No! Edward, cálmate. No fue así. –hizo una pausa-. No exactamente. –añadió no muy convencida.

-Dime la verdad. –pedí un poco más calmado.

-Es que, bueno, Edward, yo lo quiero. Y mucho. Y él también a mí.

-¿¡Cómo puedes saberlo!

-¡Es algo que se siente! –reclamó.

-Dime lo que tengas que decirme. Pero ¡ya! –dije desesperado.

-Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo.

Me quedé frío. Estático.

Hasta la respiración me abandonó por un instante.

Imaginármela en brazos de otro, con alguien que no fuera yo, me hacía sentir furioso. Con ganas de golpear algo. Con ganas de golpearlo a él.

-¿Edward?

-No es cierto.

-Lo es. –contestó y colgué.

Estrellé el bote de ropa sucia contra la pared y golpeé la secadora con el puño cerrado.

¿Qué si me dolió?

¡Hasta la madre!

Pero no podía sentirme peor.

Ella… no. No con otro.

Está de sobra mencionar, que ese día me llevaba el carajo. Ni siquiera pude dormir bien y eso provocó despertarme aún más de malas.

Ella llegó un poco tarde a la primera clase y yo fingí no verla.

Y así, todas las clases.

Pero mi necesidad de ella era más grande que la ira. Así que, a la salida, la esperé en la puerta de un salón vacío y cuando pasó por allí, la jalé hacia adentro.

-¡Edward! –gritó asustada.

-Tienes que explicarme algunas cosas.

Bajó la mirada y dio media vuelta. La sujete de los hombros y la giré.

-No te vas hasta que me digas que demonios pretendes con ese tal James.

-Es mi novio. Te guste o no.

-No es tu novio. ¿Y qué crees que está haciendo contigo? Es mayor que tú. Todo un adulto.

-Es cosa que no te interesa.

-Si me interesa.

-¿Por qué? –exigió.

Porque te amo, gritó mi interior.

Pero yo era un cobarde.

-Porque somos amigos.

-No. Ya no. James me prohibió hablarte.

-Estás mal.

-Tal vez. Pero él es la única persona que no me trata como una pequeña nenita inocente. El me trata como lo que soy. Como una mujer.

-¿Mujer? ¿Con diecisiete años te crees la gran cosa? ¿Pero qué diablos te pasó en las vacaciones?

-Maduré, eso es todo. Y tú deberías comenzar a hacerlo.

-¿Para convertirme en algo como tú? No, gracias.

-Edward, di lo que tú quieras. Nada va a cambiar la decisión que tomé. El viernes, después de la disco, dejaré de ser la niña que todos creen que soy. Y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. –me espetó y salió del salón estrellando la puerta.

Ella sería de otro y no podría hacer nada.

Ella. La luz de mi vida. Iluminaria el camino de alguien más.

Después de todo, ella no me pertenecía. Yo fui un cobarde y tal vez eso era mi culpa.

"_y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo" _

Se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Iría a esa fiesta y haría todo lo posible para que ella no saliera de allí. No con él.

Tenía que idear un plan. Y pronto.

* * *

El maldito viernes llegó.

Y heme aquí en la maldita disco.

Solo.

Dispuesto a encontrar a alguien con quién bailar, pasarla bien, y olvidarme de ella.

Que hiciera lo que viniera en gana. Ella lo decidió así y tal vez era lo mejor.

_Agua que no has de beber… déjala correr._

Estaba en el balcón del lugar viendo bailar a todo mundo allá abajo cuando se me acercó Jessica. Con un vaso de alguna porquería en la mano.

-¡Ey! –me extendió la mano y besó mi mejilla-. ¿Por qué tan sólo? –peguntó sonriendo y levantando una de sus cejas.

Al instante, su olor a cerveza se me impregnó en el rostro y tuve ganas de vomitar. Esta chica necesitaba ayuda. Apenas eran las once y ella ya había quedado ebria.

-A veces es bueno estar solo. ¿No te lo han dicho?

-Creo que sí. Pero, no importa. ¿Dónde dejaste a _Bella_? Creí que eran algún tipo de "uña y mugre", "cereal y leche", "papas con cátsup" tú sabes, algo así. –dijo riéndose estruendosamente.

-Sí, bueno, ella está con, su novio. –rodeé los ojos-. O eso creo. No la he visto. –me encogí de hombros.

Hizo una especie de puchero y dejó escapar un "aww" antes de sujetarme el rostro con su mano libre.

-No te preocupes. Hay muchas haciendo fila por ti. Yo me incluyo. –sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Separé lentamente su mano de mi rostro y le sonreí de vuelta.

-Gracias pero, no me interesa. –dije lo más educadamente que podía.

Ella rió para sí misma y murmuró algo parecido a "hombres" antes de rodar los ojos. Dio media vuelta y caminó sujetándose del barandal.

El lugar se llenó y todo mundo parecía estarla pasando increíble.

Claro, todo mundo menos yo.

Me aferré al barandal viendo hacia la pista. Por más que no lo quisiera, necesitaba verla. Necesitaba saber que estaba contenta para así, dejarla ir. Estaba demasiado concentrado buscándola que pegué un brinquito cuando alguien habló a mi oído.

-No está allí. –casi gritó Alice para que la oyese sobre la música.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Isabella. La acabo de ver en la barra.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la estoy buscando a ella?

-Admítelo, no puedes pensar en alguien más.

Suspiré derrotado y volví mi atención a la pista.

-Es tan raro no verlos juntos.

-¿En serio? –pregunté sarcástico.

-Y aún más extraño, es verla con ese tipo.

-¿Está con él? ¿Cómo es?

-¡Parece de portada! –gritó.

Bufé y ella rió.

-Sólo bromeaba. Él es… no sé, grande, creo. Se viste bien pero….

-Pero….

-Pero tiene pinta de delincuente. –rió.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo sé Edward. Es sólo mi impresión. Deberías verlo por ti mismo.

-No gracias.

Alice suspiró pesadamente y se puso a mi lado en el barandal del balcón. No había notado su delicioso aroma. Olía a flores, con un toque fresco. Y como a moras. Su pelo corto dejaba caer rizos delicados sobre su hombro y su perfil era lindo. Ella era linda.

Pero no pude evitar las comparaciones.

Bella era un poco más alta. Y quizá un poco más delgada. Su nariz no era puntiaguda y sus labios estaban menos rellenos que los de Alice. Bella era un par de tonos más pálido que ella y sus mejillas siempre estaban sonrosadas.

-¿Viniste sólo? –preguntó atrapándome con la mirada fija en ella.

Carraspeé un poco la garganta.

-Sí. Estoy solo. ¿Por qué?

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Creo que mis amigas me dejaron botada aquí.

-No hay problema. –le sonreí.

Después de un rato, comenzó la música romántica y ella movió sus labios al compás de la canción. Una canción familiar, pero no logré reconocerla.

-¿Quieres bailar? –me vi preguntándole.

Me miró sorprendida y asintió con una leve sonrisa. Tomé una de sus muñecas y con la otra mano, acerqué su cintura a mí. Su mano libre quedó en mi pecho. Comenzamos a movernos de un lado a otro pero la noté tensa.

Me reí un poco.

-Relájate Alice. –pedí.

Rió bajito y yo la acerqué más a mí para que descansara su rostro en mi pecho.

-Es que, es extraño. Se supone que te caigo mal.

Su afirmación me tomó de sorpresa y apreté la mano que tenía entre la mía.

-Eso no es cierto. ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

Suspiró.

-Pues, no sé. Tu reacción cuando me miras… Olvídalo, estoy loca.

-Vaya que lo estás. –dije riendo y ella golpeó un poco mi hombro.

Seguimos bailando y ella no dejaba de cantar la canción.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Fligthless Bird.

-Oh ya, ya la recuerdo. Sale en esa película de vampiros, ¿no?

-Sí. Me encanta.

-Ya veo.

Un momento después, la canción terminó y nos separamos. Se quedó mirándome a los ojos por un instante y entonces, me besó.

¡Me besó!

Cerró los ojos y sus labios rosaron tiernamente los míos.

Yo me quedé muy quieto. Sorprendido. Atónito. Anonadado. Y todos los sinónimos existentes que me definieran.

Se alejó de mí segundos después y llevó sus manos a su boca. Asustada.

-Lo siento Edward. Yo… no, yo… uh,

Bajó la mirada y yo me quedé viéndola. No sabía que decir. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Se supone que son los hombres los que les roban besos a las mujeres, no al revés.

-¡Di algo! –pidió-. No quiero que estés molesto. De verdad lo siento.

Reí nervioso y ella entonces me miró.

-No estoy molesto. Es sólo que… ¡agh! ¡Me confundes Alice! Hace unos minutos estabas convencida de que me caías mal y ahora… ahora… explícate.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada.

-Deberíamos ir a otro lado si quieres hablar.

-Y, ¿a dónde iríamos? ¿Quieres que…

-¡Edward! –me gritaron a lo lejos.

Reconocía esa voz.

La reconocería en cualquier lugar. En cualquier momento.

Era _ella_.

Giré mi cabeza y allí estaba. Al lado de las escaleras. Mirándome de una forma extraña y casi pude percibir sus ojos llorosos.

Mentiría si dijera que no tuve ganas de correr y abrazarla. De preguntarle por qué lloraba y limpiar su mejilla. De ser como siempre, su pañuelo de lágrimas.

Pero hoy no.

Volteé a ver a Alice para seguir nuestra conversación y ella estaba mirando a Bella.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, Alice?

-Creo que ella te necesita. –señaló en la dirección de Bella.

-Ella no me necesita más. –repliqué con tono amargo y ella me miró-. Estoy hablando contigo justo ahora.

Sentí a alguien acercarse y me tomó una mano.

-Edward. Qué bueno que estás aquí. –dijo Bella y me vio con alivio en su rostro.

-Estoy un poco ocupado. ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte con _alguien_ más?

Remarqué la palabra "alguien" para que entendiera de lo que estaba hablado. Me miró confundida, arrugando el entrecejo.

-¡Ouch! –exclamó tristemente-. Supongo que así se siente.

Me encogí de hombros y quité su mano de mi muñeca.

-Los veo luego chicos. –se despidió Alice.

-No. –la tomé por el brazo-. Tú te quedas. La que se va es otra.

-Edward, no. Te necesito, de verdad. Por favor, sácame de aquí. –dijo Bella, dejando escapar una lágrima.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Eh? ¿Ahora eres algún tipo de experta en manipulación? ¡Felicidades! Casi te creo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Alguien llegó atrás de ella y la tomó del brazo. Casi con rudeza. Susurró algo en su oído y ella me miró con miedo. El tipo alto sonrió y volteó a verme.

-Gracias por entretenerla un momento. Juraba que la había perdido. Será mejor que nos vallamos Bella. –me guiñó un ojo y tomó su cintura.

Su voz me dio escalofríos.

Ella se iría y yo estaba allí, a centímetros de no dejarla escapar. De secar sus lágrimas y alejarla de él.

Y lo entendí.

-Edward. –pidió ella y él la jaló por el codo violentamente.

-Dije que nos vamos.

Caminó casi arrastrándola y yo le grité.

-¡Eh! Suéltala.

James tomó a Bella en los brazos y apresuró el paso.

-¡Edward! –gritó ella.

-Lo siento Alice. –dije antes de salir tras él.

Corrí y estuve a punto de alcanzar la mano que ella tenía extendida hacía mí. Las escaleras estaban saturadas y la gente se me cruzó.

Y los perdí.

Salí del local y busqué por todas partes. Fui al estacionamiento y escuché los gritos de ella acercándose a un coche blanco.

-¡Edward! –gritó cuando me vio.

El tipo me miró y enseguida, la abofeteó.

Delante de mis ojos.

Sentí mi sangre arder y los puños se me cerraron. Comencé a correr y él la aventó contra el asiento del auto y corrió a su lugar.

Tan pronto encendió el coche, salió a toda prisa de allí.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! –grité frustrado y golpeé la llanta de un carro que estaba cerca.

-¡Eh! –hablaron a mis espaldas.

Era Jasper.

Aventó algo en mi dirección y levanté las manos.

Eran las llaves de su auto.

-¡Apresúrate!

Asentí, con la respiración agitada y le agradecí en silencio. Me sentí basura por todas las veces que lo maldije.

Caminé a su Honda azul y salí a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

El semáforo justo había cambiado a verde y logré ver el carro blanco. Rebasé a un par de autos hasta que estuve justo atrás de ellos.

Toqué el claxon repetidamente hasta que nos topamos con otro semáforo. Estaba a punto de cambiar a rojo y me detuve.

Pero ellos no.

Frente a mis ojos, una camioneta se estampó contra el lado del piloto del carro blanco y éste dio vueltas hasta parar contra un poste. Del otro extremo de la calle.

-¡Isabella! –grité antes de bajarme del auto.

Todo lo que pensé fue "Ella no. Ella no Dios mío"

Corrí hacía ellos.

Fui a la ventana de ella y les grité a las personas que estaban en una tienda cerca.

-Una ambulancia. ¡Pidan una ambulancia! –la voz se me quebró y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Abrí su puerta y ahogué un grito cuando la vi.

Con los ojos cerrados, sangre en todo el rostro debido a los cristales que la habían golpeado.

-Bella. ¡Bella, contéstame! Por favor. Abre los ojos, mírame.

Pero no respondió.

Tomé su muñeca y su pulso era débil.

Suspiré pesadamente y junté mi frente con las suya.

-Estarás bien mi niña. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Escuché el sonido de las ambulancias y respiré un poco más tranquilo. Deseé que se apresuraran un poco más pero no podía hacer nada.

Solo esperar.

Esperar a que despertara.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

-Quiero algo de tomar. –dijo James después de un rato de haber llegado a la fiesta.

Asentí y me deje llevar por él. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la barra. Donde se sentó y me tomó por la cintura antes de besarme.

Sonreí en sus labios y me alejé.

-James. –advertí con la voz.

-¿Qué? –preguntó rodando los ojos.

Le sirvieron dos vasos de lo que había pedido y puso uno en mis manos.

-Tómatelo. –me ordenó.

-¿Qué es?

-Tú sólo t-o-m-a-l-o. –dijo arrastrando la última palabra.

Acaté su orden y probé lo que había en el vaso pequeño.

Sabía horrible. La garganta me ardió y lo alejé.

Él se burló de mí.

-Es tequila. No aguantas nada.

-Nunca lo había probado. –me justifiqué.

James estaba serio.

Siguió tomando y diciendo cosas a las que no les ponía mucha atención. Estaba repasando mentalmente lo que le diría acerca de ésta noche. Lo mismo que había repasado todo el día anterior y parte de éste.

-James… creo que….

-Que ¿qué? –preguntó acercándome más a él.

-Yo…. –me acerqué a su oído-. No quiero _hacerlo_.

Me alejó bruscamente.

-¿Qué? –rió-. ¿Por qué?

Suspiré antes de contestar.

-No estoy lista aún. Verás, me puse a pensar en….

Jaló mi brazo y me gritó.

-Mira, _mocosa_. No me salgas con esas pendejadas.

-Es que….

-Nada. Terminando ésta asquerosa disco, nos vamos a mi departamento.

Suspiré.

Estaba poniéndome nerviosa y asustada. Eso no ayudaba a pensar bien.

-Está bien. Que tal…. –me aclaré la garganta-. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de una vez? –le sonreí tragándome el pánico.

-Eso me agrada. –sonrió y me dio una nalgada.

Estuve a punto de correr, pero eso no serviría de nada. Me alcanzaría en cuestión de milisegundos.

-Sólo, sólo deja que vaya un momento al tocador, ¿sí?

-Perfecto, pero no te tardes tanto.

Pasé frente a él y caminé lentamente, sin ninguna prisa.

Gracias a dios, el baño quedaba a espaldas de él.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y en el último paso, corrí hacia la salida.

Pero tropecé con alguien.

-¡Ey! Con cuidado. –rió Jessica-. ¿Buscas a Edward?

Edward. Claro.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está?

-Arriba.

Apresuré el paso rumbo a las escaleras, agachándome entre la gente que estaba parada allí.

Y lo vi.

Platicando muy cerca de Alice.

Sentí un apretoncito en el pecho y la desesperación provocó que mis ojos se inundaran en lágrimas. Grité su nombre para que volteara a verme. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y Alice volteó también.

Pero su cara reflejaba todo.

Me odiaba.

Pretendió ignorarme y caminé hacia él.

Le pedí que me ayudara. Le dije que lo necesitaba pero él no respondió.

Él ya no era más mi amigo. Y todo era mi culpa.

Las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos.

Le supliqué que me sacara de ese lugar y después, él llegó.

Tomó mi brazo. Y se acercó a mi oído.

-No te vas a escapar. –me susurró antes de mirar a Edward-. Gracias por entretenerla un momento. Juraba que la había perdido. Será mejor que nos vallamos Bells.

Tomó mi cintura y comenzó a caminar.

-Edward. –supliqué y él me vio con ojos sorprendidos. Como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Dije que nos vamos. –gritó James, jalando mi codo. Llevándome con él.

-¡Suéltala! –gritó Edward.

James me cargó y apresuró el paso por entre la gente.

-¡Edward!–grité y él nos siguió.

Extendí mis manos hacía él mientras bajábamos las escaleras, pero nos perdimos entre la multitud.

James corrió al estacionamiento. Me bajó cerca de su carro y me jaloneó para caminar.

-James, por favor. Déjame ir. –rogué llorando.

-Estás loca. –dijo riendo.

-¿¡Qué no entiendes! ¡No quiero estar contigo! –le grité y detrás de su cabeza vi a Edward.

Le grité y James me cacheteó. Me empujó dentro del coche y cubrí mi mejilla, con las lágrimas inundando mi rostro.

Encendió el auto y salimos a una velocidad que provocó asustarme más.

-James, por favor. Por lo que tú más quieras. Déjame ir. –terminé con la voz quebrada.

Su mandíbula se apretó.

-Estás borracho.

-¡Es algo que no te importa! –gritó mientras yo me encogía en el asiento.

Detuvo el auto en seco. Miré el semáforo en rojo.

Volteé lentamente hacia la ventana y los seguros se activaron.

-No pienses. Es algo peligroso para ti. –rió amargamente.

Suspiré. Planeando bien lo que iba hacer y consiente de la rapidez que necesitaba.

Con la mano derecha, desactive el seguro y con la izquierda abrí la puerta. Apenas me bastó un segundo pero él ya había cerrado la puerta de nuevo.

Y volvió a abofetearme.

Fuerte.

Dolía mucho.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡No juegues conmigo Isabella!

El semáforo cambió a verde y volvió a subir la velocidad.

Escuché el sonido de un auto pitar detrás de nosotros y por el retrovisor vi a Edward.

Él venía por mí.

Por un momento el miedo se fue y el semáforo ayudó un poco.

Repetiría lo mismo esta vez.

Pero James nunca hizo alto.

Siguió a la misma velocidad y de repente, todo se volvió negro.

**.**

Desperté en medio de una habitación blanca.

Pestañeé un par de veces hasta que mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz brillante que había sobre mí.

Traté de moverme un poco y sentí una punzada horrible en la cabeza.

Sentí algo tibio en mi mano izquierda y volteé con cuidado.

Edward estaba sentado cerca de la camilla, con mi mano entre las suyas.

Sonreí y de pronto, recordé todo.

Me estremecí al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

El ruido del impacto me aturdió de nuevo y comencé a jadear.

Un aparato cerca de mí, hizo ruidos cortos y extraños.

Edward despertó asustado y me miró.

-¡Bella! –exclamó.

Casi lloro de sólo ver su rostro.

Tenía los ojos rojos. Con un ligero color morado debajo de sus párpados inferiores. Se miraba más blanco de lo normal y su pelo no estaba del todo peinado.

Traté de acomodarme y mi cabeza volvió a doler.

-Estoy bien. –le dije antes de que limpiara mi mejilla con su pulgar-. ¿Qué me pasó?

-Tuviste un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Tuvieron que suturarla.

-Oh. –exclamé-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?

-Dos días.

-¿Dos…? Uf, es mucho.

-Nunca me lo voy a perdonar. –dijo mirándome con ojos tristes.

-No, Edward. Todo esto fue mi culpa. Perdóname.

Acercó su rostro y descansó su frente en la mía.

-No sabes lo que me hiciste pasar. No tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti.

-Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Yo, se me salió de las manos y….

-Shh. –puso su dedo índice en mis labios-. No volverá a lastimarte. Ya no.

-Él… ¿cómo está él?

Se alejó de mí y negó con la cabeza. Apretó mi mano y tensó la mandíbula.

-Oh no, él… oh dios. –llevé mi otra mano a mi rostro y la intravenosa punzó en mi muñeca.

-Tranquila Bella. Todo está bien ahora.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y junto sus labios con los míos. Tomé su rostro y le devolví el beso con ternura.

No podía negarlo más.

Muy en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que lo amaba. Era el hecho de que yo sabía lo que Alice sentía por él lo que me obligó a callar. Solo busqué una excusa para olvidarme de él. Pero no funcionó. Simplemente, empeoró.

Entreabrí mis labios una vez más y se separó de mí con dulzura. Sujetando mis manos en sus mejillas.

-Nunca, jamás te dejaré. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño.

Sonreí y volví a acercar sus labios a los mios.

-Te amo. –susurré.

Me sonrió de vuelta y una enfermera entró.

-Oh, cielo. Al fin despertaste. Debo revisarte.

Miró a Edward y le indicó la salida con la mirada.

Suspiró, y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Edward! –lo llamé.

No quería que se fuera. Quería comenzar a recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí.

-Estaré cerca. Lo prometo. –levantó su mano.

-Está bien. –suspiré tranquila.

-Te amo. –leí sus labios y sonreí.

La puerta se cerró y la enfermera revisó los aparatos y cambió el suero.

-Señorita, ¿cuándo saldré de aquí?

-Mañana, tal vez.

Hice una mueca y suspiré.

Mañana recuperaría mi vida.

Mañana comenzaba a olvidar el pasado y hacerle frente al futuro.

Junto a Edward, nada malo podría pasarme.

Siempre junto a él. Siempre a su lado.

**~FIN **

**

* * *

**

**N/A~ **aww yaa! ya la corregí XD Gracias a BlackCullen por decirme(: um, despues pongo la página para votar n_n' en eL perfiL creo. así que, si les gustó pss, votarán XD es en FB ;)

ya pss Bye(: dejenme unos Lindos Review :D graciias por los Favs^^

Los Quiere...

**A**ryy**M**use


End file.
